The subject invention relates generally to a meat hook used in suspending meat products therefrom and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved lightweight thermoplastic meat hook.
Heretofore, there have been similar types of meat hooks made of thermoplastic resins and lightweight plastics. In particular, a lightweight suspension device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,025 to Roland. Also, a load bearing hook made of heavy-duty corrosion resistant plastic and having stiffening ribs for reinforcing the hook is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,689 to Engels. While these inventions are similar in some respects to the subject invention, they do not provide the specific structure and the improved design characteristics for increasing the amount of tensional load that can be placed on a plastic hook and prevent the breakage thereof when carrying heavy meat product loads over an extended period of time.